Submersible pumping systems are often used in hydrocarbon producing wells for pumping fluids from within the well bore to the surface. These fluids are generally liquids and include produced liquid hydrocarbon as well as water. One type of system used in this application employs a electrical submersible pumping system (ESP). A common type of ESP comprises a centrifugal pump suspended on a string of tubing within a casing of the well. The pump is driven by a downhole electrical motor, normally a three-phase AC type. A power line extends from a power source at the surface alongside the tubing to the motor to supply power.
Typically the power line is made up of two sections, a motor lead and a power cable. The motor lead has a plug on its lower end that secures to a receptacle known as a “pothead” at the upper end of the electrical motor. The other end of the motor lead is connected to a power cable with a splice, or other type of connector.
In some wells, the well environment may be quite harsh with high temperatures and pressures and corrosive well fluids. However, current splicing media or materials used in the existing art may not be capable of withstanding the harsh environments in some wells. If these materials degrade, well fluids could enter the connection and a short could result that would require the pump assembly to be pulled and replaced. For these same reasons, it would be desirable for a connection to have minimal elastomeric, epoxy and potable materials.
In addition, the high temperature of the well will cause the components of the connector to expand. This expansion may damage the connector and the connection by creating sufficient forces to the components of the splice connection to deform and damage them. A connector splice that can withstand the thermal expansion forces resulting from a high temperature environment would be desirable.
Current art connectors may require that the connection be made in a shop environment and once the connection is made, it could not be disconnected or reconnected. It would be desirable for a connector to have the capability to be connected on site and to allow a connector to be disconnected and reconnected at the site, as needed or desired.
Conventional connection designs may be bulky and have large profiles. However, there are some situations in which the target wells have size limitations that prevent the use of these conventional designs. Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a connector design that is operable to work in harsh conditions and overcome the other shortcomings discussed above while maintaining a small profile.